


your fairytale

by mulgogish



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Light Angst, Marriage, Reality, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life, Song fic, fairytale, kindaa yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: "The story needs some mending and a better happy ending."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendysbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendysbear/gifts).



> hello, i know it's surprising that a total stranger is gifting you a story. but i just wanna say the comment that you left on a fic of mine almost a year ago kept me going. people like you are the reason why i love writing. i know i am just a mere fan writing fanfics, but writing means a lot to me. at that time, i was losing focus, and this is getting sentimental. and that comment of yours really made me happy. you know i always read it whenever i feel down? i aplogize for never replying back, but i was preparing to dedicate a fic for you. it's not great, but i hope you like it ♡
> 
> -
> 
> [insp.](https://open.spotify.com/track/1q8eyTNRSGEAqSvTATTgIG?si=46dIv7OyTNaOBLDHErqXZw)

Gyuri has been sitting on the bedroom floor for as long as she could remember. It was probably two hours ago, as soon as she got home from work. The apartment was dark, the curtains were closed, and not a trace of her husband. She's used to this quiet, used to not seeing her _other half_ as often as they promised each other at the altar four years ago. Gyuri has been very understanding. She knows they both have jobs to accomplish, and other business to attend to.

  
There's no one to talk to, that's kind of the downside of it. At least she gets to talk to Jaehyun. He's the owner of a liquor store a few blocks from her office. She's glad to be able to talk to someone before she comes home to total darkness, and realize what she's been living is the happy ending the love of her life promised her to have once they get married.

Is it really? A happy ending? Gyuri decides, it probably is, if she thinks of their luxury apartment in the middle of Seoul's business street. It probably is, knowing that Chan owns a big company that gives her the chance to forget working and only stay at home, do her thing. But she chose to work, even though, "It's not necessary." As what Chan would say. 

He cares, Gyuri would like to tell herself, that's why he doesn't want her to work. Though she can't help but listen to Jaehyun's words. "You can do whatever you want. Just because _he's_ married to _you_ doesn't mean you should stick to whatever he says. You're more than _just a wife_ , Gyuri. You're yourself." 

Smiling to herself, she recalls the chat they've had earlier. _Maybe it is time for a change_. As soon as she mumbles those words, the front door opens and in seconds, the bedroom door follows. 

"Hey," Chan peeks by the door, smiling at Gyuri politely. "What are you doing down there? Did you just arrive, too?" 

Gyuri frowns, she feels unhappy. And it's the first time she's truly accepted that. "Aren't you going to ask how I've been? This is the first time this week that you came home." She stood up, but remaining where she is. 

"Gyul. You know I'm busy." Chan groans, entering the room, lazily. "Don't be all grumpy on me now. I missed you! Isn't that enough?" 

"What?!" Gyuri splutters, anger increasing by the second. "I'm your wife. I get that you have a job, and I also do. But Chan, since the time we got home from our honeymoon, you can't even make time for me. And, and I don't know if it's just work now that's keeping you busy."

Gyuri stares at her husband, and he does the same, but with confusion in his eyes. "You- Do you think I'm cheating on you?" 

"You might."

Chan laugh humourlessly, "Wow. That's sick. I came home after a week of exhaustion. Reports, meetings— Everything! And this is what I get."

Gyuri then squint her eyes, still very furious. "You think I would welcome you wearing an apron, and tell you dinner is ready, and _oh honey you must be tired_. No, Chan. I work, too! And, unlike you, I want to make time for us." 

While she was talking her heart out, the man she calls her husband was chuckling at her in mockery. "I'm done talking. You're tired. We'll continue this in the morning." 

Gyuri continues to glare at the closed door. Chan will probably sleep in the guest room, but she thinks he'll be sleeping alone from now on. 


	2. sleeping beauty

Jiwon would say, she's living a good life. Who wouldn't, if all you do is meet with colleagues, do yoga, go to cafes, and do whatever you'd like. It would be called a good life if Jiwon's giving it all for herself, living it because she's worked for it herself. Or it would be much better experiencing these things with someone special. 

The problem is, she does have someone special, but he's rather busy running a company and going to places all by himself. Jiwon understands it, she really does. Minho had to be busy because he has a big position in the company. It might be selfish of her to think that Minho would give her all the time in the world. He's already given him so much, that's why she could do everything she wants. 

Lately, though, she's felt very dependent on her husband. She can't work, she can't earn for herself, just because she believed that his husband would give her the dream life she's always wanted. It's been two years now, and Jiwon figures this is not the life she's dreamt of. Upon realizing this a few days ago, she's grown tired of coming to coffee talks, and jogging sessions with her neighbors and began locking herself in her room. See, she and Minho don't even share a room together. It's like they're roommates, but he is doing all the paying. Jiwon just sits there and be pretty. 

  
"I'm home!" Minho singsongs in the living room, and Jiwon groans in her pillow. How will she able to tell her issues with him? And that pull something in Jiwon's mind. She can't even talk to Minho about the things that worries her. "Jiwon?" She snaps her head to the door's direction. 

"Not now, Minho. I'm tired." She is tired, mentally and emotionally. 

Minho scoffs, "You're not even working yet you're tired." He mumbles to himself, but Jiwon hears it. She sits up to face him. 

"I can't do this anymore, Minho. I want to work." She whines, feeling like a little girl in front of her husband.

Minho raised his eyebrow. "What? I'm already giving you everything you want, yet, you want to _work_?" He says, like it's the most absurb thing he's ever heard. And that doesn't sit right with Jiwon. 

She was raised in a household without a father figure. Her mother worked three jobs just so she and her older sister would be able to graduate and have a decent life. Maybe, when she met Minho, she thought he would be better than the father that left them. But being with someone who seems like they don't see what you're capable of is just as cruel. 

Jiwon gives him a scowl. "Get out, please." Even when mad, she can't help but be polite with him. 

"Alright." Minho shrugs, closing the door immediately. 


	3. snow white

When Jisun comes home to screaming, it's not really that big of a deal. It's either her dad and her brothers watching sports, or Jisung is getting scolded again. This time, it's the latter. And when she takes off her shoes, socked feet quickly running to the living room as she sees her brother kneeling on the carpet, trying not to cry. He's always been the rebel of the family. 

"Stop, stop." She pleads silently, helping her brother to stand up. Jisung bats his sister's hand away and stood up on his own, bolting to his room. "What did he do now?" Jisun looks up to their dad, eyes tired from all the activities at work. 

"I caught him picking money on my wallet, asked him what's it for." Jisun listens as her father complains about her brother's behavior. "He lied, told me he's eating out, and he got home smelling of cigarettes and alcohol."

Jisun sighs deeply when she heard it. Knowing full well that Jisung lies a lot, and steals money from hers and their father's wallet all the time. It's milder than when he got caught stealing a watch from the department store. She wonders how he became that way. All Jisun could think of was, because Jisung and Seungmin are only a few months apart. Jisung being ten months older than Seungmin, but the younger ended up to be _smarter_ than he is. It's always been his typical excuse. She let's it go every time. 

  
Jisun nods at her father, goes to her bedroom, before preparing for their dinner. She sees Jeongin, the second youngest, doing homework on the dinner table. 

"Whatchu doing here, bud?" Jisun chirps, ruffling her little brother's hair. 

Jeongin laughs, complaining about his messy hair. "The light here is better." Jisun smiles down at him, almost tearing up when she sees Jeongin's doing homework. 

They have a decent house. Not an apartment, but a rundown home that their grandmother passed down on their family. It has enough room for the nine of them, and now six of them are occupying it. Jisun's the only girl of the seven siblings. Her two older brothers left as soon as they got a job and a family of their own. They visit sometimes, but they don't give anything other than pocket money for their siblings. 

  
When Jisun graduated, she wanted a nice house, a working car, and a stable job. She wanted a _life._ She wanted to become a fashion designer, but instead she took a business degree. Because it's the easiest degree you could land a job with. What she needs most is money, for her and for her family. 

After their mother died, just a year after her second older brother graduated, their father had to work and so did the older ones. But he's growing weary, Jisun decided instead of her dreams, she's going to take care of them. Jisung graduated, but still has no job. Seungmin still has a year, but he's the smart one, and he can help her with this. Jeongin just graduated high school, and their youngest has entered middle school. 

Jisun shakes her head, knowing there's no time to be sad, and readies their dinner. It was mostly fine, apart from Jisung storming out mid-dinner, when Seungmin started insulting him. Their youngest crying because of the loud voices. Jisun sighs, it's been a lot for her. 

  
She tried to go out before, meeting new people, falling in love. But then she realized, she's been taking care of men her whole life, she doesn't need another one. "Alright, that's enough. I'll go clean the dishes."

"Noona, can I help?" Jeongin asks her, but Jisun shakes her head.

"Continue your homework, Innie. Noona can do it." 

  
Jisun says she can, but she thinks she can't. So she calls Seoyeon a few minutes later, asking her if she's free to go to the bar and drink to their hearts' content.


	4. rapunzel

Chaeyoung continues to write nonsense on her paper, because it's been stacked. Her reports and essays have piled up since the last two hours, and she doesn't know what else to do than to write _whatever._ It's only going to take one more year until she finally get out there and live her life. She smiles, albeit tiredly, in front of her laptop and continue her work. 

That's when until, a rock hit her window. She snaps, eyes wide when she caught the sound. Immediately, Chaeyoung grabs her phone and open the curtain. She finds that there's a red chevy parked outside their gates, and sees a guy with pink hair smiling while holding few pieces of rocks. 

"Felix?" She whispers to herself, but then another rock hits the window making her flinch. Chaeyoung opens the window, "Felix what are you doing here?!" She tells him, annoyed. 

Felix doesn't seem to notice the irritation on Chaeyoung's voice that he had the guts to wave at her with might. "Chaeyoung, hi!" 

"Why are you throwing rocks at my window?" 

"I'm asking you out!" Felix replied, innocent as a child. 

"No, this is wrong." Chaeyoung tries to stay calm, because she knows Felix don't mean harm. She knows he's a good person, that's why she's trying to understand. But it's 10 in the evening, on a school night, and Felix is outside their house without her parents knowing (even without her knowing, until a minute ago). "Felix, stop this. I'm calling the cops." 

Felix answers with a sound, mixing of confusion and nervousness. "What, no. You can't."

Chaeyoung furrows her eyebrows, dialing the police station. "Why can't I?"

"Because!" Felix whines. "I'm courting you! See? I'm outside your house, this is sweet!" Felix smiles wide, waving the hand with the rocks. 

_No, it's not sweet. It's creepy._ "I'm calling the police now." 

  
A few minutes later, the cops arrived just as when Felix tried to flee. They asked him to go to the station, and Chaeyoung as well. The night ended with Felix apologizing for his weird behavior, but continued arguing that it's what usual happens in movies when they try to _woo_ a girl out. Chaeyoung shakes her head, thinking that is the craziest thing that's happened to her. They went on their separate ways— but they'll see each other in the campus. Once she got home, she texts Nagyung about a crazy guy from their year who threw rocks at her window because he thought _it's sweet._

**from. nagyung**

_boys..._   
_they think we'll get on our knees just because they did something """unique""" for us_   
_they think it's always about them_   
_good night chaengie_


	5. i don't care

The next morning, Gyuri leaves the apartment early to grab some coffee near her office. As she waits for her order, she finds a seat on the second floor. A tall and long table overlooking the streets below. She sat on a stool waiting for it to arrive. Another lady sits next to her, they smile at each other. She's smaller than her, has blonde hair and full red lips. 

A moment later, two other girls sat beside there as well. Now that her orders are in front of her, Gyuri looks fondly at the all too familiar liquor store across the street. 

  
"You seem to love that store, huh." The lady beside her speaks, and when Gyuri looks at her, she was looking back. 

"Oh, uh, no. I mean, a good friend works there." Gyuri smiles, and was about to ask her something but the girl next to her groans. "Are...you okay?"

The girl in question looks at them, eyes momentarily closed. She opens them and shakes her head, regretting it later. "Oh, god no. I'm hungover and it's killing me!" She laughs. "I'm Jisun, by the way. I can't believe I'm introducing myself like this."

"I'm Jiwon," the blonde girl greets, chuckling slightly. "It's alright, we have our moments." 

"I'm Gyuri, nice to meet you." Gyuri smiles, waving her hand to them. 

"And, I'm Chaeyoung if anyone cares." The orange hair beside Jisun speaks when she gets back from grabbing her order. "Hi. You all look much older than me."

The three of them scoffs. "Nice greeting, kid." Jiwon comments making Chaeyoung laugh. 

"I'm only kidding." 

  
They continue to talk, getting to know each other, telling things about themselves even though they know they're all mere strangers to each other. Somehow, it felt comfortable telling strangers your problems and doubts. 

  
"I mean, I've been meaning to. For a while now." Gyuri stirs her coffee as she looks across the street just when Jaehyun stepped outside. She's been talking about how much she wants to leave her husband for good. Told the girls beside her how caged she feels even when Chan doesn't go home a lot. "But, I don't know. I'm not sure if he'll agree."

  
"Fuck what he thinks. He's been treating you like shit." Jisun spits, glaring at her chocolate mousse. "If you feel trap in a relationship, you have the right to get out of it."

"It's not that easy." Gyuri sighs, thankful for their concern. 

"She's right." Jiwon interrupts, glancing at the three girls beside her. "I've wanted to do the same for months now. I want to tell my husband, I can't do this anymore and all that stuff. But, he did so many things for me, you know? Told me that I never had to work a day in my life if I marry him. I guess, that blinded me." She looks down, embarrassed. 

  
They comfort each other. Although they met just twenty minutes ago, it feels like they're all connected. And it's proven true when Jiwon mentions the name of his husband, Jisun gasped. "Minho? Like, the COO of Colors?" 

Colors is a fashion magazine, the one where Jisun works at. 

"Yeah, why?" 

It's now Jisun's turn to look sheepish. "I, I went out with him last year. But! Only for a few weeks, because I saw a text on his phone from, well, you. And you know, I told him off and said it's wrong. Cheating, whatever your status in a relationship is. Is wrong." Jisun continues to look down, afraid that Jiwon might be ready to slap her. "I'm sorry."

  
A honk down the street, and the chatters of other customers suddenly felt too loud. Jisun didn't mean to do it. She wanted to be loved, wanted someone to care for her as much as she cared for her family who seem like they don't care as much. 

"I don't mind, Jisun." Looking up, she sees Jiwon smiling at her, calmly. "It's not your fault. You said it yourself you didn't know until you saw my text. It's his fault for lying to the both of us." 

"Now," Jiwon continues, patting Jisun's shoulder. "What about Chaeyoungie? Any bad encounter with men?" 

  
Chaeyoung roll her eyes, knowing greatly she very much had a recent encounter with a strange man. "A dude threw rocks on my window last night thinking it's gonna be sweet, _like in the movies_." A collection of disgusted groans answer her. 

  
"That's bad."

"Definitely bad, and strange." 

  
They laugh some more, and before they know it, they'd already sat there for two hours. Within those times, Gyuri and Jiwon figured out that maybe, being married isn't all that fun. That, when they said yes and I do it was most probably just infatuation and materialism they attached to. Jisun, with the encouragement from Jiwon, will go to work tomorrow and ask for a promotion she well-deserved. Because she's worked hard, juggled taking care of her family while her superiors yell at her for the past four years. Chaeyoung, she was told she did the right thing to call the police to take action. With the older girls advising her to not be afraid to speak out if something like that ever happens again. 

  
Maybe there will be times that they'll doubt themselves. There will be times when they would think they are not worth something because they're _just wives, just a girl_. But they are _women,_ and women do not need a man to save them from a tower, or a capitalist world. They can do it themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
